Rockstar
by Jazzy's Seer
Summary: Like a lot of stories, the Cullen's don't come back. Years later, Bella becomes a world-famous singer, along with her new sister. What will happen? Who will they meet? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Probably more like K though. 43 years in the future.
1. Chapter 1: Rockstar

**Yay! I'm finally back from my _veeeerrrrryyyy _long Fanfic-writing vacation! That being said, it has been a really long time since I've written fanfics, so, please, don't judge _too _harshly. Of course, I don't mind a little helpful criticism, either. I ADORE reviews!!! **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Do we really need one? I own nothing but this little laptop. L**

**Chapter 1: Rockstar**

BELLA

"BELL-LAH!" A high, pixie-like voice yelled. I sighed.

"MUH-KENZIE!" I called back, in the same tone. The 5'2" girl skipped up to my doorway, pouting. I noticed she was already almost ready for the concert.

"No need to yell," she grumbled. I smiled slightly, rolling my eyes. "Anyway," she continued. "You should be getting ready for the concert, not laying around here sulking!" I raised one eyebrow at her. "Okay, so maybe sulking isn't even close to the word I should use, but you should still be getting ready,"

"I don't have any-" I began. Mackenzie cut me off, a smile on her face.

"They're in your closet! Now get dressed!" with that, the pixie was out of the room. I smirked. Alice would be jealous.

The outfit didn't turn out to be bad at all, just not quite _me. _But I guess that was the point, right? I mean, you don't want to be recognized. I ended up wearing a pair of white, skinny leg jeans, a long silver bracelet, a pair of metallic purple heels, a couple silver necklaces, a pair of intricate silver earrings, a purple 'gathered knit tunic' and carrying a white Marc-by-Marc Jacobs bag. Not too bad. I lightly curled my hair, and otherwise left it alone.

Kenzie pranced into my room a few minutes later, loaded with make-up supplies. She wore a purple dress the same color as my shirt, and a bunch of different accessories. Her hair was already done; simple curls. She must have seen me.I groaned. The Bella-Barbie-Dress-Up-Committee was back, to my ultimate doom.

An hour later, she was finished. I had to admit, I didn't look half-bad. "Ha," Kenzie said, pleased. I was wearing light make-up - even Kenzie knew that more than that I would protest. Of course, she knew everything about me, so whatever. Anyway, I wore a thick, light-pink coat of lip gloss, and some blush. I besides a tiny bit of eyeliner, I didn't really need anything else.

The ride to the concert was swift and loud - Kenzie and I can't ever keep quiet for long. It's like… trying to slam a revolving door. Impossible. As we were driving, I flipped on the TV in the back seat. "Ooh!" Kenzie squealed. "It's our last interview on E! Tonight! Sweet! Let's watch it!"

EDWARD

"Edward! Come look at this!" Alice called. Unwillingly, I trudged down the stairs. My entire family -minus one; Bella wouldn't ever be here again L- was lounging around the TV, watching… Entertainment Tonight. What the heck? Since when do we watch shows like this?

"Why do you want me to watch some stupid interview on E! Tonight?" I questioned. Alice grinned, pointing to the screen.

"_Tonight, We get the great pleasure of interviewing the Hansen sisters of the band _Eclipse; _the sisters who started it all. How old are they again, Kim?" _

"_I believe they're both 18, Dave," _she replied.

"_Ah, yes - and here they are now! Everybody, please welcome the Hansen sisters! Izzy and Kenzie, am I correct?" _the two brunettes that had recently come onto the stage laughed, nodding. I gasped when I realized what Alice was pointing so excitedly at.

Isabella Swan was Izzy Hansen.

"_Now. We have word that you both -along with your band- have a concert tour coming up this next month? To the _smaller _cities?" _Kim asked. Izzy nodded.

"_Yes. Kenzie and I grew up in a small town, so we figured we'd honor them for a change… make the bigger towns come to us, ya know." _Dave and Kim nodded as if they agreed, though you could see they didn't.

"_I heard that you girls will have almost all new songs this next concert?" _again, they both nodded, but this time it was Kenzie who answered.

"_Yeah. We recently went on a song-writing streak, and wrote like ten new songs. It was cool, dude," _Dave laughed and nodded.

"_How long did it take you two to write all those new songs?" _he questioned. Both girls' eyes widened, and they both exhaled deeply.

"_Uh… probably a month or so, right Iz?" _

"_Oh, at _least_! Oh my gosh, it takes us so long to write songs, it's not even funny. We both get distracted far too easily. I mean, just the other day, we were trying to write a song, and Kenzie suddenly goes, '_Pillow Fight!' _and jabs me in the arm with her seat cushion. I'm not joking." _Kim and Dave both laughed.

"_Should I tell them about the time you randomly yelled '_Cookie!' _, even though you're totally allergic to the peanut-butter cookies that the manager brought in?" _Izzy laughed, nodding.

"_That manager totally should learn not to come in when we're writing! He could get hit in they eye with a paper airplane one of these days!" _

"_Iz, he _did _get hit in the eye with that paper airplane," _ both girls started laughing lightly at the memory, and my entire family was chuckling, too. The interviewers just rolled their eyes 'good naturedly' .

"_So how long does it take you guys to write songs by yourself?" _they asked.

"_Uh… hmm… well, a _really _long time. However, Izzy here's got some new ones coming up in recent concerts - you'll have to watch out for them!" _Kenzie said, more serious now… slightly.

"_Alright, then. So how did you two start into the singing world? And why does your band have so many types of music - as I recall, you aren't _Rock _or _Country. _Aren't you sort of a mix of a bunch of different types of music?" _Izzy nodded.

"_Yeah - and I think that that's one of the reasons people like us so much. A _Rock _fan can like some of our music, but so could someone who hates _Rock. _And as for how we got into the singing world, it was just kind of our passion for a really long time, and we just kind of acted on it." _Kim and Dave nodded seriously. The interview went on like that for a really long time, but finally it ended, and the screen went black - Alice was clutching the remote, smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"I got us tickets!" She squealed happily. "Oh, and I got their entire collection of albums - three in all! I can't believe little Bella Swan is a singer," she said, eyes wide. I nodded, as did the rest of my family.

"I can't believe she's alive," I breathed. "Well, as alive as a vampire can be,"

"…and you _have _to listen to _'How to Save a Life', 'One Step at a Time', 'Life is a Highway', 'Little Wonders', 'Ultimate', 'Stand in the Rain', 'That's what you get'_, and _'Teenagers'_. Not to mention '_Traveling Soldier' _-oh, sad song-, '_Things that NEVER cross a man's mind'_, '_Viva la Vida'_, and '_The Great Escape'_. Those are just a few… I love all their songs! I can't wait for the concert!" Alice was squealing to Rosalie.

"Bella and her 'sister' wrote '_Things that Never Cross a Man's Mind_'?" Rosalie asked, impressed. "I didn't know that." Alice nodded in tune with each syllable.

The concert came quickly.

**How did you like it? Personally, it wasn't as good as some of my other works, but it wasn't _bad_, either. Read and Review, please. It's been a while since I've written Fanfiction for the public view, so I can't get better if I don't get reviewed. **

**Also, I am looking for a good Beta, if anyone's interested. Thanks. You don't even have to be an 'official' beta. Haha. **

**Thank you mucho! **

**-_Jazzy's Seer ---'---,---()_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Concert

**Hey, guys! I got the next chapter up quicker than I expected. I love summer! So much more time to write! Lol. **

**Anyway, it came to my attention that I never mentioned that Bella is, in fact, a vampire. I'll get around to her story soon, hopefully the next chapter. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't mention it, please... :(**

**Chapter 2: The Concert**

BELLA

I stood behind stage with Kenzie and Joshua -our manager. "Are you girls ready?" Joshua asked. We nodded as if it were obvious. Joshua laughed. Kenzie looked at me.

"You sure?" she asked. "This _is _Port Angeles… awfully close to -"

"Yeah, Kenz, I know. Close to Forks. I'll be fine," I assured her, grateful for her sisterly concern. Mackenzie was always there. I appreciated it dearly.

"Come on!" Joshua called quietly. "Show time!" Mackenzie and I squealed softly, hurrying onto the stage.

"HEY, GUYS!" Kenzie hollered into her microphone, making us hiss slightly at the noise. Luckily, no humans could hear that. They just screamed out in an unintelligible mass. Nice. "HOW ARE YOU?! WE'RE SOOOO HAPPY TO BE HERE! SO CLOSE TO OUR LITTLE HOME TOWN OF FORKS!" The crowd screamed some more. Our golden eyes scanned the crowd, smiling at all the fans and signs.

"Well, if that's the case… let's get this show on the road!" I called, quieter than Kenzie had. She smirked at me, mouthing 'what, can't take the noise?'. "Onto our first new song of the night, '_Fearless'_! I hope you guys enjoy this!"

I sang the first stanza, and Kenzie sang the second. We both sang the Chorus, right on time, never missing a beat. Both of us danced lightly around the stage throughout the song, as we did for most songs. Luckily, our mics allowed that, being chord-less and all. After_ 'Fearless_' was over, we sang '_Last Words', 'Picture to Burn', 'Untouched', 'Over my Head', _and _'White Horse' -_a song that we never danced to. Actually, for that one, we either stood still, or sat down.

"Alright, now it's time for a few of the songs Izzy wrote all on her own," Kenzie said softly. She knew how much _White Horse _usually got to me. It reminded me all too much of Edward and I.

"Yay!" I squealed into the mic, jumping up from where I sat, trying to cheer the mood on stage. It worked; both the band and the audience laughed. "'Kay, this first song is called '_Heels over Head_'" I knew that Johnny, our drummer, especially liked helping with this song. I nearly gasped when I met seven pairs of shimmering golden eyes, but I was a professional, so I managed to act like nothing was wrong.

"What's the next song, Iz?" Kenzie asked.

"Hmmm… how about we take a little break real quick?" I asked. She shrugged, and then turned back to her mic.

"We're going to take a little break real quick, and we'll be back soon!" Kenzie called into the mic, to a bunch of sad fans.

"Real quick!" I added. "Like, two minutes! You can count down for us, 'kay? 120 seconds, 119..." the crowd laughed, but kept track anyway.

"What's wrong?" Kenzie demanded.

"They're here! The Cullen's, Mac. They're here." besides the crowd's faithful '_92, 91, 90..._' all I heard was silence.

EDWARD

She knew we were here; during her last song, '_Heels over Head'_, she'd caught my eyes, as well as the eyes of my family. Oh, great. Yeah… we _did _say we were going to L.A, didn't we? I hated to think that one of her songs was based on us leaving, but it just seemed so… likely. Especially with the expression her face took when she sang about California bound, that time she caught our eyes.

Finally, after a little less than two minutes, the girls came back on stage. I guessed that she'd been telling Kenzie about us being here. "Okay, guys, great work! What are we at now?"

"28!" the crowd roared. 'Izzy' grinned.

"Sweet! We did good then, eh, Kenzie?" Kenzie grinned as well and nodded back. "Anywho… our next song is called '_Free to be me'_!" My entire family laughed -hard- when she talked about being clumsy on her own.

"Next song, Iz?" Kenzie asked the mic.

"How about our last new song, _'Leave out all the rest'_, and then my last singly-written song, '_I'm only me when I'm with you_'?" Kenzie grinned again, nodding.

"NIFTY! Wait… isn't that last one dedicated to someone?" Kenzie had a sly grin on her face. Izzy scowled. "_you wouldn't dare!" _she hissed, so low that only a vampire could hear her. Kenzie sighed. "Fine. Gosh, Iz, I was just joking!… BUT THEY KNOW WHO THEY ARE!!!!! EEK!!!!" Izzy was currently glaring at Kenzie, before her expression became one of utter innocence.

"Why do you look so scared, sis?" she chirped. "_Should I tell them who _Ultimate _is dedicated to_?" The last part was, once again, at vampire speed. Through the entire next song, Kenzie was cautious, but during the last song, she was more at ease, sure that her 'sister' wouldn't try anything in front of the crowd. Well, until that line came… '_I'm only up when you're not down…' _during that line, both crowd and Kenzie got a shock. Kenzie moved to step forward, and Izzy innocently stuck her heeled foot out - causing Kenzie to trip. Lucky her, Izzy caught her dress before she could fall completely, but it still phased her. Izzy, not the tiniest bit. She just kept singing perfectly throughout the entire song while Kenzie huffed and puffed for a moment. I never did understand how a vampire could be caught so off-guard.

Alice led us backstage, dancing with delight. We caught the last line of the 'sisters'' conversation. "IZZY!" Kenzie wailed. "What was that for?!"

"What? _I'm only tryin' to let you know that what I feel is true…_," 'Izzy' sang, skipping in circles while Kenzie followed her. My family laughed. The man who I guessed to be their manager coughed politely.

"Uhm, ladies… your backstage pass guests are here," he said slowly. They both stopped, turning to face us slowly.

"Oh…" Kenzie said. "Uhm… ok? Let them in, I guess?" Bella nodded, shrugging.

"Why not? I mean, they _did _pay for the backstage passes, to see our _awesome _selves, so why let them down? Right, Joshua?" Joshua shook his head, walking off, muttering something about 'oh, no, not full of themselves at all…' Jasper and Alice coughed to hide their laughter, but Emmett's loud guffaw was probably heard in Forks. Maybe even La Push.

"He's the one who's full of himself," Bella muttered under her breath. "He can't understand sarcasm, but he sure does seem to think that being our manager should reap him more benefits -and money- than we get," Kenzie nodded in total agreement.

"BELLA!" Alice cried, unable to take it any longer, rushing towards her. A loud crash, a small _oof_, and a little laughter later, the two were on the ground. "Oh, Bella, I missed you soooooo much!" Kenzie, snorting in the corner, was messing with her eye. Oh, yeah -they had both put in contacts. How else to explain the different colored eyes?

"Hey, Kenz, mind putting me back to normal?" Bella called. Kenzie nodded, turning to face her, and concentrated for a moment. Bella's brown hair darkened drastically to a inky black, and her brown eyes turned golden. Kenzie's eyes turned golden, as well, and her dark brown hair turned lighter, almost honey-brown. Both girls' skin turned into that same, vampire pale.

"That's not normal…," Rosalie muttered. "You have brown hair." Bella shook her head, gently trying to get up while not unlocking Alice's arms from her waist.

"Actually, somehow it darkened when I became a vampire," she muttered. "And trust me, I can see the doubt in your eyes - this is what I really look like. One of Kenzie's powers is to make you look like you did as a human… or what you look like as a vampire again," she added softly.

"Your hair shortened when you became a vampire, as well?" Rose asked. Bella shook her head.

"No. I cut it as a human." It was now about shoulder-length.

"_One _of Kenzie's powers?" Carlisle asked softly. Bella grinned, as did Kenzie.

"Kenzie has a lot of powers - she's as old as you are, and she's a sponge," she explained.

BELLA

I watched the various expressions in their eyes. "You look good, Bella," Alice said after a moment. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Al," Alice smiled nostalgically at the nickname I'd given her so long ago. "You do, too… all of you do. No change in style, I see," Alice sighed, shaking her head while looking at Bella's outfit. Her eyes brightened.

"You have, though… are those high-heels? On Bella Swan?" I grinned.

"That's all Kenzie's doing! Granted, it's a lot easier as a vampire," I admitted. "Fashion is, too, I guess…" Alice nodded in a smug way. "Anyway… we need to get changed, Kenz, before they see us," Kenzie nodded, and we hurried to the bathroom. Kenzie tossed me a bag of clothes, and I grabbed it, hurrying into one of the extremely nice stalls.

I came out with a yellow bow in my straight black hair, a yellow dress with a black ribbon around the bust, black flats, yellow hoop earrings, and some black bracelets.

Kenzie came out a minute later in a black and white tube top, dark jeans, a red necklace, red shoes, and some black and silver bracelets. Nobody would recognize us. Alice smiled when she saw our outfits. "Not bad. Did you guys each choose your own?" we nodded. Alice grinned at me. "Wow," was all she had to say.

Joshua ran by us as we exited into the hallway. "Have you guys seen the Hansen twins?" he asked breathlessly. Kenzie and I shook our heads. We were used to this. "Hey- you guys look familiar… do I know you?" I flashed him a grin.

"No," Kenzie murmured, trying to act shy. "I don't think so,"

"Well, I mean, we just have those kind of faces… who are you exactly?" Joshua's eyes widened before narrowing in dislike.

"I'm the girls' manager!" he cried. "How do you not know?" I shrugged.

"We don't get out much, I guess,"

"I would guess so! What are your names?" Kenzie and I flashed a vampire-quick smile at each other before…

"Mac and Bee," Kenzie said 'shyly' at the same time I said;

"Cam and Eeb." he looked between us, confused.

"Excuse me?" Behind us, I could hear Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward snickering. I stood a little straighter. So immature… okay, it's true, compared to me and Mac, _nobody's _immature, but still…

"Cam and Eeb." Kenzie said at the same time I said;

"Mac and Bee." This only confused Joshua more.

"Cam and Bee?" he asked. I shook my head. "Mac and Eeb?" I shook my head again. "Oh, whatever, I give up…" with that, he walked off, muttering something about how he needed a good drink. Changing my voice to sound like 'Izzy' again, I called

"Bye, Joshua - and don't you dare drink!" Joshua spun around.

"Did you guys-? Did you just - ?" Mine and Kenzie's eyes were wide as we stared out the doors.

"Dude, that was Izzy and Kenzie Hansen!" I gasped.

"Yeah, I know! Cool! And we've got all the inside scoop - their manager _drinks_! Is that even _legal_?" I shook my head in fake innocence, and grabbed my phone out of my purse, pretending to eagerly text a friend. Joshua moaned, putting his head in his hands as he rushed past us to find the 'Hansen twins'.

"My friend Jessica says that to tell them hi!" I called after him.

"And my friend Hannah says to ask for their autograph and put it on TV just for her!" Kenzie added.

"Oh, shut up!" Joshua yelled back. The moment he was around the corner, we all burst out laughing.

"He's not going to hear the end of that one, is he?" Kenzie asked. I shook my head, my body shaking. The others were behind us rolling their eyes and laughing quietly at our childishness.

"Never!" I agreed, the two of us bumping fists. All was good.

**What did you guys think? I think the last chapter flowed a bit better, but this one's okay, too. Longer. Too long? Nah. It's only 2,114 words. Not too terribly long. **

**Read and Review, please!**

**Thanks!**

_**Jazzy's Seer –'–,–() **_


	3. Chapter 3: Trust is Earned, not Given

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took a while to get this up, I've been busy lately, even without school. I'll try to get the next one up quicker, but I can't promise.  
It's hard to believe that school only starts in a month. Only a month left of summer, and I'm freakishly busy! *Sigh.  
Thanks for all the reviews and reviewers!**

Me: I own the Twilight Saga! Yay!  
**Disclaimer: **You know that this is just your dream, right?  
**Me: **No, it's not!  
**Edward: **Yes, it is.  
**Me:** Nuh-uh! If it was a dream, then I would own Midnight Sun, too!  
**Emmett: **Pinch yourself, if you don't believe us.

**Me: ~Pinches self and wakes up in bedroom with tears on face~ **Nooooo!

**Chapter 3: Trust is Earned, not Given  
BELLA POV  
**Kenzie and the Cullen's followed me outside, to the cars. "Bella, we need to talk," Alice begged. I didn't turn, and instead kept walking.

"Talk." I heard a couple of sighs from behind me. They better start talking... I was almost to my car. I smiled slightly – my car was my baby. It was a pretty dark blue, with white stripes, and very glossy. A Shelby Mustang GT Cobra.

"...come over to our place tonight, to talk and catch up?" oops. Maybe I should pay better attention.

"I'm sorry, I blanked out, what?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, and Alice repeated what she'd said.

"How about you and Kenzie come over to our place tonight, to talk and catch up?" I looked over at Kenzie. She shrugged, eying me. It was obviously my choice. I sighed.

"Fine, what time?" Alice grinned, ecstatic.

"How about around 6 or so?" I glanced at my watch and raised an eyebrow.

"Alice, that's only 10 minutes from now." She grinned, nodding.

"Exactly – that means that you won't have a chance to escape! Please, Bella, we really need to talk to you. You deserve an explanation, and we haven't seen each other in nearly half a century. We just want to catch up. We've all really missed you." I sighed.

"Fine, I'll be there. But not until 6:30 – I need to stop by my place and grab something. Do you still live in the same house?" they nodded. "Okay. We'll be there."

"Yay! Thank you, Bella, you won't regret it!" practically skipping, she turned and led her family towards a bright red convertible. I smiled. Some things never changed, no matter what. Alice will be Alice, and Rosalie will have her convertible. I wondered if Edward still had his Volvo. Shrugging I got into the car. Kenzie was already there, in the passenger seat, messing with my iPod, which I'd plugged in. She set it to some random song and then turned to face me.

"Are you sure about this, Bee? They really hurt you," I mentally groaned. So this was the conversation that seemed inevitable, was it?

"I'm sure. They just want to talk. Besides, it's not like I'm getting back together with Edward, Kenz. He hurt me, and as much as I love him, that doesn't mean that I can stay with him. Sometimes, Kenzie, love isn't enough." I parked the car and hurried upstairs to grab two of what appeared – to the untrained vampire eye – to be wine bottles. Kenzie grinned when she saw them.

"Yum! What flavors?"

"Uh... shark and wolf," I replied, glancing at the bottles. Yes, my friend – bottles of blood. Kenzie licked her lips, smiling.

"Yay, shark!" Shark was rarer than some types of blood, but Kenzie loved it. She said she liked the salty tasted it added. I personally preferred the more woodsy flavor of the wolf, but we all had our own opinions.

We continued driving in silence until we reached the white house.

"Whoa... they live here?" Kenzie asked. I nodded. "It's huge!" I stared at her.

"Uhm, Kenzie? Ours is practically the exact same size," I pointed out. She shrugged, still awed at the house. I rolled my eyes good naturedly. Kenzie's mind was hard to unravel. A blur of white and black appeared on the front step.

"Bella! Kenzie! You're here!" I smiled at Alice's enthusiasm.

"We told you we would be," I pointed out. Alice just shrugged, her smile never fading. After hugging Esme and Carlisle, we all sat down. Kenzie came out of the kitchen, 9 wine glasses in hand. I rolled my eyes, smiling, and pulled out the bottles.

"Anyone want some? We have wolf or shark," I told them, pouring my own glass of wolf blood.

"Blood? You buy bottled blood?" Rosalie asked, amused. I could tell she was also impressed. I nodded, smiling at her slightly.

"Yep – our friend, and my fiancé, Nate, came up with the idea, along with his friend – practically brother – Jonathan. It's ingenious, really," Kenzie replied. "We don't have to go hunting near as often. By the way, Bella – when did Nate tell you they'd be coming back? Tuesday, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah – Nate told me to tell you he loves you, and that he's really sorry the deal didn't go as quickly as planned." Kenzie shrugged it off, but smiled when I told her he loved her. "So what do you want to know?" I asked the Cullen's, taking a sip of my blood.

"What happened to you when we left? How'd you get changed?" Emmett asked.

"Victoria." I replied briskly. That time of my life wasn't something I liked to revisit often. They seemed to notice, and soon enough the conversation consisted of easier topics. All too soon, Edward was asking me to take a walk with him.

"What do you want, Edward?" I sighed. Wasn't the fact that they were here hard enough? Did he have to make it harder?

"I just wanted to talk," he replied, seeming a little hurt. "I've missed you."

I snorted. "Oh, yeah, because if you like somebody enough to miss them when you leave them, then you leave them in the woods after telling them you don't love them anymore, and you're going off to play with distractions, and that it will be like you never existed, even though that's a promise that's broken as soon as you make it, Edward!" I hissed, my voice laced with pain. His eyes were sorrowful.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Bella. I just wanted you to be safe." I snorted again, this time louder.

"Yeah, and what are you going to lie about next, Edward? You going to tell me that you love me? Because we both know that's a lie," he winced.

"But I do love you," he insisted. I was practically laughing, though my heart was ripping again.

"So, if you love someone, you rip their heart out and stomp on it, before going off to play with your distractions – which, by the way, wasn't left out of the conversation when you lied at least six times, while simultaneously telling them you don't love them! Yeah, that's love!"

"Do you still love me? I'll understand if you don't. Heck, if you do, it's more than I deserve." I could feel the pain in my expression when I replied.

"Of course I still love you Edward, but I just don't trust you. I don't know that I _can_. It's against my nature to be hurt for nearly a half century and then just trust again. Trust is earned, Edward, not given." with that, I walked back through the forests, to the house. After a few seconds of standing out in the snow – which had started falling during our talk – I made my way back home.

I'd deal with this another day.

**Sorry it's not very long, I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**I'm also sorry the other chapters are better – I knew I needed to get it up, but I have horrible writers block right now. I also knew that if I didn't write it now, it might take a month to finish. **

**So what did you think? Good, bad, wonderful, horrendous? Review, review, review! Pretty please with whichever Cullen you want on top! I'd really appreciate any reviews, even if it's to tell me you don't like it. If you don't like it, can you tell me what you don't like? It's hard for a reader to grow without constructive criticism. : ) **

**Thank you!**

**-**_Jazzy's Pixie Seer ---,--'--()_


	4. Author's Note

Hey, guys.

I _know _that you guys hate Author's Notes; I do too. But I figured that you guys might want to know why I haven't updated in _forever. _

First, my family and I went on vacation, and _not one hotel _had wireless, not even our big fancy one. Second, school started back up, and I've been really, really busy with that. I get home about 5, and and usually have about 2 hours of homework... on days that I don't have after school activities.

Third, I've been having one of those months where, you sit down at the computer, ready to write, and nothing that you write seems good enough, or you can't get an idea. Writer's Block Month, right?

Anyway, it's no real excuse, but I figured you guys might want to know. It's Fall Break, though, so I'll _try _to get you guys a good chapter or two.

Thanks for all your support. Writers couldn't get by without it, and I'm no exception.

-_Jazzy'sSeer ---,--'--()_


	5. Chapter 4: Evil Pixie

**Gosh, it seems like it's been years since I last updated, and for that I'm really sorry! It took longer than I expected to get this last chapter out! School administrators should totally give us time off for writing! ; )**

**Disclaimer: **Exactly the same as every other time. She –

**Me: **Haha, you wish! I totally own –

**Edward: **Don't say it!

**Me: ** – the Twilight Saga!

**Disclaimer: **Actually, she owns nothing except her iPod, her pug, and her laptop. And she barely owns that.

**Me: **Shut up. *goes off to sulk*

**Chapter 4: The Evil Pixie**

EDWARD

I sighed, watching the woman I'd left so many years ago turn the tides against me, walking off without a backwards glance. My head fell into my hands, and I sat down on a large boulder, not really paying attention to my surroundings.

"Edward?" Alice's voice called softly. I glanced up, staring through the trees unseeingly.

"What?" My 'sister' slid softly onto the boulder beside me, quiet as Bella's mind.

"Don't be mad at Bella," she whispered after a moment. My brows furrowed, and I frowned. Alice thought I was mad at Bella? What did Bella think? "She's got good reason not to trust you."

"Alice, I'm not mad – "

"Honestly, Rose or I would have done much worse if we were in her position than simply not trust you. You really hurt her, Edward, and she's had to deal with that for what, 43 years now? It's not reasonable to expect her to trust you quickly after that."

"I didn't expect – "

"Boys, I swear! If they think something's right, if they get it into their thick heads that what they're doing is right, you can't say _anything _to convince them otherwise! You're no exception, are you?" I nearly growled with exasperation.

"Alice!" I snapped. She all but jumped, turning to look at me with a shocked yet slightly sheepish expression.

"I was ranting again, wasn't I?" she questioned. I nodded wryly. Alice smiled.

"Yes, and it's a good thing he snapped you out of it, or we'd have been here all day," came Rosalie's voice from about a fourth of a mile away. All of five seconds later, she was in the clearing beside us, shaking her head. Alice stuck her tongue out at her playfully, and Rose winked. "Anyway, I came out here to tell you that Alice is right. You can't expect Bella to trust you again quickly. It will take time, and skill," Rosalie almost instructed me.

"Which is where we come in," Alice chirped. I tilted my head to the side half an inch.

"How?" I wondered wearily. "Why would she trust you all that much more than me? You left her, too, in her opinion." Alice's eyes flashed, and she grimaced slightly.

"Are you _trying _to remind us why we shouldn't help you?" she growled. I winced. "Good. Now shut up and listen."

*_-_-_-_-_-_ *

My hands flew over the piano keys, the notes playing along as my fingers danced across them. It was a catchy, upbeat tune, which I knew would please Esme and more than likely the rest of the household as well. Sure enough Esme came into the room quickly, followed by Jasper, who was thoroughly enjoying the happy emotional atmosphere.

Within the next few minutes, there were two couples twirling around the living room, seeming to have no care in the world. Alice giggled up at Jasper's face – compared to him, she always seemed even shorter than normal, the munchkin - , while Esme and Carlisle were quieter, yet nearly as enthusiastic (in their credit, it was hard to match Alice). However, neither couple was who I was watching.

Over the years, quite a few piano songs had become habit to play; I rarely had to think of them at all. This left quite a bit of space in my roomy vampire mind to think of other things – at this moment, most of that room was going towards my predicament with Bella.

She stood in the corner, watching the dancers with a small smile on her face, her left foot unconsciously tapping out the beat. After a moment she caught my staring, and turned to smile warily at me. I flashed her a large grin of my own, and she smiled with more feeling, her eyes sparkling with happiness and that little bit of mischief that always seemed to surround her and her 'sister', Mackenzie, these days.

It had been sixteen days since she'd come back into my life, and while she still didn't trust me with her heart – though Jasper said he could still feel love for me coming from her; I was cautious to believe it –, she was starting to trust me as a friend, maybe even a best friend.

Alice and Rosalie tried to convince me that girls always fell for their best guy friend. I had just rolled my eyes; they had once tried to convince Emmett that Santa Claus was real, too. So, of _course _I had reason to trust them.

Not.

As it was, Bella had moved in six days ago, when Mackenzie and her fiancé, Nate, had decided to get a place of their own. Both had apologized profusely to Bella, but she had just waved them off in that selfless way she always had.

Still, though, she couldn't believe they wanted to get _married_.

Bella had confided in me that to have a mate was one thing, and to get married to another. Having a mate was a huge commitment, but marriage was torture, according to her. Marriages were usually rushed, she said, and therefore didn't really hold the love, trust, and patience needed to make them work, which left both parties miserable and wanting out.

Though, she had admitted that Mackenzie and Nate were perfect for each other, and that they could probably make it work. When I had asked her about the couples that made up the rest of my family, she had sighed, pointing out that they had all known each other long enough to know for sure what they wanted.

I raised my eyebrow, but said nothing.

BELLA

"Are you _sure _you're fine with us getting our own place?" Mac insisted, worried. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"Mac, it's been six days. If I wasn't mad, worried, or sad about it then, why would I be now? Stop worrying about me and go spend time with Nate. Your wedding is in ten days, you know, and Alice and Rose still haven't gotten a chance to talk to you about what flowers you want. Go relax for a while before they find you."

Mackenzie laughed, and I could hear Nate chuckling from behind her. "She's right, love," he whispered. Mac giggled, and I could hear smooching sounds.

"Hey!" I insisted. "I'm still on the phone here! Do I _need _to tell Alice and Rosalie where you are?"

"You wouldn't!" Mackenzie gasped in mock-horror.

"If you don't stop sucking faces while I'm on the phone, you better give me one damn good reason as to why not," I growled. Both of the newlyweds-to-be moaned in unison, and I smiled. See, they were a team already!

"Bella, you're callous and betraying, and you have a definite evil side that few know about," Nate groaned. I smiled widely, though I knew that they couldn't see me.

"I try," I chirped happily. "Now, go relax, and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Kenz. Bye, Nate." With that, I hung up the phone, ignoring the feeble protests on the other end.

Try all they wanted, they wouldn't get out of the planning Alice had in store for them for long. I just hoped they didn't think about where they were going – no doubt Alice was watching. She may not be _as _shopaholic as many thought – though she still hated to let anyone where the same outfit more than once –, and Nate said that _I _had an evil side, that title went all to Alice:

Mrs. Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Hale Cullen; the Evil Pixie.

**How did you like it? Was it… appalling, a disaster, bad, okay, good, great? Either end of the spectrum, I hope it's still worth critiquing. I don't want flames, but constructive criticism or even just telling me what you thought would be much appreciated. **

**Please read and review! I might even be willing to give you a Cullen on top if you do. : )**

_Jazzy's Seer _


	6. Chap 5: Ring Around the Wedding Planner

**Hey, guys! Finally, another chapter! I know, I'm amazed at myself, too, haha not really. Hope you like it! **

**Me: ***reading from script* Disclaimer's tired of saying this, so I must say it instead. I – I –

**Disclaimer: **Keep going…!

**Me: ***breaks down in sobs* I own nothing! NOTHING, I TELL YOU!

**Alice: **Well, read on!

**Chapter 5: Ring Around the Wedding Planner**

MACKENZIE

Nate pulled me closer to his side, and I sighed in contentment. Few got to see this side – the calm side – of me, and even my fiancé only saw it for brief periods. The phone buzzed loudly on the side table, and I swatted it away, groaning. A few seconds later, the voicemail rang through the living room.

"_Mackenzie Louise Porter – soon-to-be Harris – if you don't get your butt off that couch and into my house in thirty minutes, I'm making sure that you are dead to the world! Kenzie Hansen will be no more and Izzy Hansen will be stuck singing without you! Now get your ass over here now! We need to talk about flowers for the wedding!" _Alice's voice screeched on for another minute, and I mentally cursed Bella for telling her my middle name.

Nate sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "How did she know your middle name? Better yet, how did she know we're on the couch?" he asked wearily.

"The Evil Pixie has a power, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," he grumbled, annoyed. "Well, have fun at the Cullens'," he seemed a bit happier for some reason. Oh _no_. He was _not _going to be allowed to stay here while I had to go get tortured by Alice and her wedding plans.

"_Oh _no," I growled, drawing out the 'oh'. "You're coming, and that's final. I'm _not _going to get dragged into torture alone!" With that I tossed him a forest-green shirt and dragged him out the door even as he was slipping on a pair of flip-flops, not having time to pull on tennis shoes.

__--__--__

"Alice, I've _told _you," I whined. "I honestly don't care what flowers we have. If it were up to Nate and I, we'd go get married in Vegas." Alice growled loudly.

"No friend of mine is going to get married in _Vegas,_" she insisted, shoving three different bouquets at me roughly. "Now pick your bouquet already!" I turned to Bella with puppy dog eyes and a pouting bottom lip, hoping beyond hope that she'd save me. My _supposed _'Best Friend' just laughed, shaking her head. There was a huge smile adorning her face.

"Sorry, Mac, but I'm _not _about to be brought into this! This is completely, 100% between you and Alice. Besides, it's too funny seeing proof that I'm _not _the only girl who dislikes this kind of stuff." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't dislike 'this kind of stuff' – that's just you. What I _dislike _is being forced into doing 'this kind of stuff' for an entire sixteen freaking hours!" I snapped, nearly shrieking the last part. Bella and Rosalie burst into laughter, and even Alice gave me a large, all-too-innocent grin.

"Well, why didn't you say something?" Alice asked dramatically. I turned to glare daggers at her, and she giggled. "See, I've been wondering if it was only me who felt like sixteen entire hours was a bit long for a sit down session of planning what _will be _the best wedding the world has ever known!" My glaring daggers turned into the world's best representation of the phrase 'if looks could kill'. Nate shot her a warning look, reminding me that he was still here, and my glare shot to him. He flinched back.

"I'd be worried, if I were you," Bella chirped at him as casually as if she were telling him the sky was blue. "Mac's got her 'I'll kill you if you _breathe_' glare on." Alice laughed.

"Why are you mad at _me?_" Nate asked, baffled. He looked rather like a little kid who'd just been told that someone kicked puppies and kitties for fun. The others giggled at his bewildered expression.

"Becauseyou'!" I shrieked. (Because you've been sitting there the entire time, while Alice tortured me, and never said a word!) Nate grimaced.

"Well, I have good reason for – " he faltered under my unrelenting glare. "Mac, can I breathe now?" Bella, Alice, and Rosalie burst out laughing.

"I – huh, wait. What? Why are you asking me if you can _breathe?_"

"Uh, well, because it's comfortable not being able to, but still talking?"

"But why are you asking _me?_" Sometimes, I honestly wondered if my fiancé was the first mentally unstable vampire. Besides Emmett, of course, but I had only just met him. Nate, I'd known for years.

"Because Bella said you had your 'I'll kill you if you _breathe_' glare on." He muttered. I grinned, nearly laughing. Almost.

"Wow, Nate. You're simply blinding me with your smarticleness." I grumbled, my voice laced with sarcasm. I could tell that if he could blush, he would be. "Honestly, though. You claim you came up with bottled blood?" He laughed along with the rest of them this time, realizing that I really was just joking – mostly.

Suddenly, the radio burst into cheery Christmas tunes, and all wedding planning was forgotten.

I leaned my head against Nate's chest, breathing deeply as we slowly spun to a slower song. "You know I love you, right?" I whispered. I could feel him smile against my hair.

"Not as much as I love you," he replied. I just shook my head.

"If we started arguing about this, we'd be arguing for centuries, because neither of us would ever give in." I mumbled, kissing him passionately.

Until a large, mushy snowball smacked right into the side of my head. I broke the kiss immediately, shrieking wordlessly. "Alright, who through the snowball?" I yelled. Bella's face broke into a wide, Alice-like-innocent grin, but she pointed to herself all the same. "Bella, I'm going to kill you!" I screeched, chasing her outside. Her bell-like laugh chimed from behind a large, snow-covered pine.

"Oh, come on, Mac! Lighten up a bit and have some fun! These past weeks have stressed you out; what happened to my best friend who used to be the one sitting in jail beside me, not bailing me out?"

"We were never _in _jail, Bella," I pointed out. Bella pouted.

"You know what I meant. Lately you've been watching everything, but what happened to before the wedding plans, when you used to be just as into it as me?" I sighed, shaking my head. "Besides," Bella giggled. "If it were up to Joshua, we'd have been in jail the time we prank called him all night from that untraceable number. You remember?" I grinned.

"Yeah," I admitted. "Imagine what his face would have looked like the next day when we didn't show up for the concert?" Bella snickered, shaking her head. Two seconds later, a large snowball was on a collision course with my head.

"Snowball fight!" Bella shrieked. I ducked just in time to avoid the hurtling missile; however, Rosalie was not so lucky. Bella's eyes widened just as everyone else's did as Rosalie coughed out mouthfuls of snow.

"I thought you went inside when people started throwing wet stuff?" Edward muttered from the back of the group. He was never answered, because that was when Emmett and Rosalie started hurtling the pure-white snowballs right back at them.

"It's war!" Rosalie yelled, just as the others picked up piles of snow to play with.

Yes, I could see that this would be a perfectly happy Christmas.

**How'd you like it? Yes, I know it got a bit off topic at the end, and for that I'm sorry. I honestly don't really know how it went from them planning Nate and Mac's wedding to a snowball fight; Christmas music came over the radio, putting me in the mood. Haha. :^)  
Happy Holidays!  
Oh, and I'd be delighted if you'd like to review, too! Call it an 'early, just in case I don't update again before then' Christmas present, lol. **

_ - Jazzy's Seer _


End file.
